


artemis x reader

by bishimdrinkingmyteagoaway



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, artemis fowl - Freeform, artemis fowl II x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishimdrinkingmyteagoaway/pseuds/bishimdrinkingmyteagoaway
Summary: what it says on the tin. i can only read books 1, 2 and 3 so keep that in mind
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II & Reader, Artemis Fowl II/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	artemis x reader

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa this is my first book and idk anything so sorry if i get stuff wrong pls correct me

It was freezing cold as you woke up so you decided to stay in bed and cuddle the boy beside you. 

Artemis Fowl II.  
You had to be the luckiest person in the world.  
It was a day when Artemis was having a day off in Galway, a very rare occurrence. he was strolling in a suit, which made you realize it was him. What other 14 year old strolls down a town square in a black suit while staring at his phone? so you had asked him for his autograph and surprisingly, he signed. He said "How do you know me? No one knows me." which you replied with "Oh my gosh, I definitely know you. I've read all about you and I've dreamed of meeting you and..." you suddenly blushed. Artemis looked at you questioningly, said "Okay" and started to walk away. he must have thought you were so weird, plus he probably had so much to do. You ran up to him, apologizing and asking to exchange numbers because "you were smarter than he thought, and you always did better on a screen than in real life. He refused to give his number away (which was understandable) but you gave him yours.

and amazingly, the next day he texted you with 

Are you the dumb kid I met yesterday  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤYes, but I'm not that dumb and wtf why would someone amazing as you text me  
You're... Interesting  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤThat's all i get? lol  
Fine. you're pretty, and you seem smart  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤOmg THE Artemis fowl II said I'm pretty and smart omfg  
Yes.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤHey is that Artemis Fowl II? or did someone steal your steal his phone or ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤsomething  
No, I want to have a conversation. there's so much pressure on me to  
get a girlfriend so I was thinking maybe you could be the one. there  
would be no mushy stuff but you would get a lot of benefits. 

Think of this as an interview for a life of luxury.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤStart it now. or as soon as possible 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤPls 

You two went on and on until he deemed you compatible. You met up in the same place in Galway, town square. He invited you over and the whole thing unraveled. The whole thing seemed like a neverending dream.

(ok back to the chilly waking up scene)

"Artemiis, its cooold"

"hng go away I'm trying to sleep"

you crawled near him and cuddled for hours, ignoring the outside world, half-awake minds only caring about staying under the blankets and being all warm.


End file.
